cambio de NoMbRe
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Ritsuka y Soubi enfrentan a un enemigo que solo tiene la función de mensajero, uno de Las Siete Lunas, sin embargo, el mensaje es sencillo, lo que no saben es lo que se esconde detrás de esa simple palabra, contiene lemon, yaoi, dejen reviews.
1. Chapter uno: presentemiento

**cambio de **

**NoMbRe**

**Ritsuka y Soubi enfrentan a un enemigo**

**Que solo tiene la función de mensajero, **

**Uno de Las Siete Lunas**

**Sin embargo, el mensaje es sencillo**

**Lo que no saben es lo que se esconde **

**Detrás de esa simple palabra**

Alguna vez te has levantado

Con la sensación de que algo

Te sucederá ese día,

Como saber si es bueno o malo,

Si dolerá o no,

Que tal si solo, es tu imaginación.

**Capitulo uno: presentimiento**

Esa día sabia las cosas cambiarían, desde la mañana cuando me desperté tenia ese presentimiento, pero aun así, quería verlo, esa fue mi motivación ese día, así que como no queriendo, me levante de la cama y fui a lavarme la cara, cuando me levante vi en el espejo algo que me llamo la atención de sobremanera, mis orejas, aun estaban ahí, aun cuando el quería entregárselas a Soubi, tenia miedo, porque?, porque siempre tengo miedo?, me lo pregunte mas de una vez, pero jamás conseguí la respuesta, alce la mano y coloque en mi frió reflejo, limpie el espejo como si se tratara de una mancha, pero no funciono, no quise atormentarme mas y salí de ahí, busque mi uniforme del instituto, y mientras me terminaba de vestir, escuche el celular, lo busque debajo de la almohada. Un mensaje recibido, abrí el mensaje, me sonroje, como de costumbre

- baka! – dije una vez que termine de leerlo, tome mi mochila y camine a la cocina, tomaría lo primero que encontrara y saldría a la escuela.

Por suerte mama no estaba ahí, así que tome un poco de leche del refrigerador y un pan tostado, no quería estar mas en ese lugar, así que me puse mis zapatos y camine a la escuela tranquilamente, tenia tiempo de sobra, volví a leer el mensaje, "te busco a la salía, esperame, suki da yo, rintsuka", el contenido era tan simple que sonrojarse era estupido, sin embargo sentí como si el día se empezara a componer con eso.

- Ritsuka!! – escuche la voz de Yuiko – esperame!!

- buenos días – sonreí

- buenos días! – respondió, para después continuar el camino a la escuela, solo que esta vez no estaba poniendo atención a lo que me decía.

- Ristuka? – no le respondí, aun pensaba en mis orejas – Ritsuka! – grito –

- hee!? – dije reaccionando al fin

- estas bien?

- si, porque?

- por que no me estas haciendo caso, desde que te alcancé te estas portando extraño

- a no, es solo que… - pensé un poco en lo que debía decir – alguna vez te has despertado con la sensación de que algo te va a pasar?

- mmmm, déjame ver….- después de eso no me respondió, pero eso no importo mucho ya que Yayoi apareció de la nada y no nos dejo terminar, entramos al salón, hoy especialmente, todos llegaron temprano.

Las clases empezaron puntuales y desde esa hora no puse atención a nada, mire por la ventana como era mi costumbre, sobretodo, cuando se acercaba la hora de la salida, vi llegar a Soubi, quien me busco con la mirada, sonrió, saco un cigarrillo y lo fumo fuera de la escuela, mientras me esperaba; la campana sonó y como no había tocado mi mochila en todo el día, tal y como estaba la tome y salí del salón, incluso sin despedirme de Yuiko y Yayoi, quienes discutían por quien sabe que cosa.

- Soubi! – dije para llamar tu atención y sin importarme otra cosa, te jale del brazo y te lleve a la otra calle, donde, antes de que dijeras palabra alguna, me acerque a tus labios y los bese.

Te sorprendiste, sin embargo correspondiste aquel beso, no fue muy largo.

- a que se debe eso? – preguntaste aun con tus manos en mi cintura

- no lo se - dije avergonzado, sentí tu mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos.

- vamos a comer - yo te seguí, mientras trataba de encontrar la razón de aquel beso.

En el camino a tu casa me preguntaste, si estaba bien, yo solamente asentí, no quería mirarte a la cara, sabia que me sonrojaría

- Ritsuka –dijiste antes de tomarme del mentón y hacerme mirarte – has estado muy extraño, dime que pasa

- …- desvié mi mirada – nada – dije casi en un murmullo

- si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte –dijiste tranquilo como siempre

- yo…- dude- esta mañana…- aun esperabas mi respuesta – creo que algo va a pasar, es solo un presentimiento, pero…no me gusta como se siente

- seguro que solo es eso?

- si – dije mirándote a los ojos, sabia que de otro modo, no cesaría tu interrogatorio.

Comimos junto con Kio, al parecer tenia hecha otra perforación, eso no era realmente emocionante, pero no negare que me distrajo un poco, hoy me di cuenta de hace cuanto ya, que nos conocemos, casi 3 años, no es mucho, pero no cabe duda, que hemos aprendido a llevarnos muy bien, de hecho creo que puedo decir, que confió en ti…

- Soubi…- ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi

- que pasa, Ritsuka?

- podemos pasear antes de que regrese a casa?

- claro - diciendo eso te levantaste y te llevaste los platos de la comida

Dijiste a Kio que regresarías mas tarde y salimos de la casa, bajamos de tu departamento y caminamos a casa, por el mismo camino de siempre, me gustaba ver como las sombras de esas torres crecían con cada hora que pasaba, nos detuvimos un momento, mientras los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban nuestra piel.

- lo sentiste? – preguntaste mientras buscabas a los causantes de la onda; asentí, otro combatiente se acercaba bastante rápido, no era común que peleáramos, pero de vez en cuando solíamos hacerlo solo para que las Siete Lunas, no se olvidara de nosotros.

- Soubi…- asentiste

- inicio de sistema, expansión del sistema, declaro el inicio de una batalla de poderes – todo a nuestro alrededor se puso oscuro dejándome ver claramente a quien nos enfrentábamos, una chica y un chico, la chica de alrededor de 12 años, piel blanca, de cabello largo y rubio y ojos verdes, mientras el chico era lo contrario, cabello corto, oscuro, ojos negros, piel bronceada, de unos 20 años, por un momento me recordó a Seimei.

- aceptamos – dijo la chica, deduje que ella era el luchador.

- que es lo que buscan? – pregunto Soubi

- tenemos un mensaje, Loveless – dijeron mirándome a mi, mientras mostraban, lo que parecía un trozo de hoja doblada por la mitad, mire a Soubi, asintió de nuevo.

- relámpago, ataca al enemigo con todo tu poder

- Ruthless, no tendremos piedad – ambos tocaron el hombro izquierdo del contrario - viento, ocúltanos de los ojos del enemigo- dijo la chica

- fuego, quema al viento – un grito se escucho después que una fuerte cortina de llamas explotara enfrente de nosotros -

- agua apaga el fuego y arrastra todo a tu paso – el fuego se extinguió, dejándonos ver a nuestro contrincante, restringido de manos y pies

- defensa, oscuridad acaba con el agua y envuelvelos – y tal y como el lo dijo, así sucedió - oscuridad trasfórmate en luz y cegalos – una esfera brillante apareció en su lugar - luz convierte en electricidad y desintegra todo a tu paso – un ultimo grito y el campo desapareció, regresamos a la camino con las torres, donde encontramos a los dos chicos que antes peleaban contra nosotros, la chica lo tenia entre sus brazos, no pude soportar no saber si estaban bien.

- oye – me acerque – te encuentras bien?

- s-si – dijo sin mirarme, buscaba algo dentro del pantalón del chico entre sus brazos, saco el trozo de papel y me lo entrego

- gracias – dije algo desconcertado, note que ninguno estaba herido, así que los deje solos y camine con Soubi, mientras abría el papel

- Ritsuka – te mire – estas bien?

- si – te mostré el papel - no entendí el mensaje – me miraste con gracia y me abrazaste, creo que tu si entendiste el mensaje, tome mi mochila y continuamos el camino.


	2. Chapter dos: loveless

**Capítulo dos: "loveless"**

- que quiere decir? – pregunte finalmente

- esto – señalaste la palabra "nombre"– significa que aun recuerdan que nuestros nombres son distintos – dijiste haciéndome recordar el mío…"loveless" alguien "sin amor" – y esto…- miraste la combinación de números y pensaste un poco – podría ser una fecha… - sin decir mas llegamos a casa, no quería pero tenia que despedirme

- gracias…por la comida y…- no me dejaste terminar, te inclinaste y besaste mis labios suavemente, para después acariciar mi cabeza

- lo hiciste muy bien

- … - no respondí, entre en la casa y abrí la puerta, al parecer mamá no estaba, así que subí a mi habitación y deje mis cosas, tome ropa limpia y me metí a bañar, cuando salí me mire en el espejo una vez mas, imagine como me vería sin orejas, sinceramente, me gusto lo que vi, de ese modo no me parecería mas a Seimei, eso hizo que recordara a las Siete Lunas y el famoso mensaje que enviaron, nombre, tan importante era que nuestros nombres fueran distintos?,

Cuando salí del baño note que mi madre ya había llegado, no quería verla, así que me encerré en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama, aun era temprano supuse que no podría dormir, pero aun así lo intente, cerré los ojos.

_- yo te protegeré Ritsuka, de lo que sea, de quien sea, entendiste? _

_- Se-seimei – la imagen de mi hermano muerto, frente a mi, diciéndome esas palabras, era…realmente era un sueño, mire a mi alrededor, pero nada había cambiado, te acercaste y me dijiste - solo a ti, te diré mi verdadero nombre, no lo vayas a olvidar – esto, esto es a lo que llaman deja vu, aun así sentí como mi cuerpo asentía – Beloved – dijiste suavemente _

_Intente buscar en tu cuello la misma marca que Soubi tenia en el suyo, toque tus cabellos, te abrace, quería saber que eras tu, sin embargo, después de eso, desapareciste, me volví a quedar solo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Soubi diciéndome_

_- Loveless, ese es tu verdadero nombre, alguien sin amor, Loveless, Loveless_

_Por mas que suplicaba para que se callara, no lo hacia, sentí un dolor en el cuello, al principio era una calidez extraña, que comenzó a intensificarse al punto de convertirse en dolor y sofocarme._

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, un dolor que quemaba, tan fuerte que casi me hizo gritar, me senté en la cama de un brinco, mientras miraba si había algo en mi cama que ocasionara el dolor, mire si había algo en mi ropa, pero nada, finalmente mire la hora, faltaba poco para que me tuviera que alistar para ir a la escuela, así que fui al baño a revisarme, me saque la pijama y mire mi cuello, ahí había algo, unas pequeñas marcas, como rasguños, se veían algo rojizos, pero no tenían sangre, de hecho ahora mismo ya no calaban, los mire un rato, hasta que me decidí a tocarlos, se sentían como una cicatriz, solo que en vez de resaltar en mi piel, se hundían en ella.

Todo el día me la pase tratando de esconderlas, de la misma forma, pensando en que podría haberlas causado, hasta que sin darme cuenta, la escuela había terminado, no sabia si Soubi vendría por mi, así que salí junto con Yuiko y Yayoi.

- Ritsuka

- Soubi! – no pude evitar poner mi mano en las marcas de mi cuello

- vamos a comer? – preguntaste como si nada, aunque se que te diste cuenta de lo que hice

- claro – desvié la mirada, me despedí de los chicos y camine a tu lado, a tu casa, aun con la mano en mi cuello. Una vez que nos alejamos suficiente del instituto volviste a hablar.

- que sucede? – preguntaste algo preocupado por mi resiente comportamiento

- te lo explico después de comer – dije mas como una orden que como sugerencia.

- entiendo – después de eso no dijiste nada hasta que terminamos de comer, el silencio era algo incomodo así que decidí hablar primero

- y Kio? Porque no comió con nosotros hoy?

- dijo que tenia trabajo pendiente, así que no vendrá hoy

- ya veo…- no se me ocurrió nada mas para entablar una conversación

- ahora si me dirás que sucede?

- …- no quería que supieras o mejor dicho, yo, era el que tenía miedo de saber que eran esas marcas.

Te mire y con cierto miedo, desabotone los tres primeros botones del uniforme, dejando ver las marcas. Me miraste sorprendido por el gesto, de hecho estabas a punto de bromear respecto a eso, hasta que notaste algo que era muy normal, o bueno eso supuse ya que te quedaste callado y te acercaste para verlas de cerca.

- desde cuando las tienes? – preguntaste serio

- desde esta mañana – las tocaste, haciendo que tu forma de hacerlo me erizara la piel, te inclinaste mas, sentí tus labios en mi cuello, en esas extrañas marcas – So-Soubi?, que haces?

- te duelen?

- solo cuando aparecieron esta mañana

- ven – me levantaste y nos encaminamos al baño y me paraste frente al espejo – ves?

- si pero que debo ver – pregunte tratando de encontrar algo que no hubiese notado esta mañana – cerraste los ojos y con tu mano señalaste las marcas, pasaste uno de tus dedos sobre ellas, como si escribieras en mi piel, logre descifrar lo que parecías marcar – lo-ve-le-ss, loveless? – me miraste confirmando lo que acababa de decir

Ahora si me sentía asustado, creí que esas marcas jamás aparecerían en mi, pero, ahora no sabia si podrían quitarse, pero hasta cierto punto me preocupa lo que pensabas en este momento

- Soubi…-dije en un murmullo que sin duda alcanzaste a oír

- mmm?

- existe……alguna forma para que podamos……llamarnos igual? – me hiciste girar para quedar frente a ti

- no estoy seguro – note algo de tristeza en tu voz – pero – dudaste – si la hubiera, lo harías?

- …- no supe que responder, pero una parte de mi decía que te dijera que si, pero la otra parte no sabia que responder, así que para evitar hacerlo, me acerque a ti y pose mis labios sobre los tuyos, seria como decir "si" solo que, sin palabras, correspondiste mi beso, tomaste mi cintura y me apretaste contra tu cuerpo, me gusto esa sensación, tu calor, tu protección, rodee con mis brazos tu cuello, mientras abrías mis labios, no se desde cuando, pero nuestros besos eran muy diferentes a los de antes, estos me gustan mas, sentí tu lengua dentro de mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón, siento un calor que no se de donde proviene, ya casi no puedo respirar, pero quiero seguir, me gusta esa sensación. Me separaste de ti lentamente, soltaste mis labios y te separaste de mí

- veré si hay una forma - acariciaste mi cabello y besaste mi frente, yo no supe que hacer, me quede ahí mientras tu salías del baño, me mire una vez mas en el espejo, definitivamente deseaba mas ese contacto contigo, quiero ….mas de ti.


	3. Chapter tres: rapto

**Capitulo tres: rapto **

Te alcance en la sala, estabas fumando, me miraste mientras tomaba mi mochila, me sentí avergonzado, no quería verte a la cara, camine a la puerta

- Ritsuka – estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando me tomaste del brazo y dijiste – yo te acompaño

Aun cuando te dije que no y que estaría bien, me llevaste a casa, aunque no quise aceptarlo, realmente eso era lo que deseaba, estar contigo. En el camino no dijiste nada y yo tampoco te forcé a platicar, una vez frente a la puerta, me abrazaste y rozaste apenas mis labios con los tuyos.

- buenas noches

- buenas noches – respondiste, estaba a punto de entrar en la casa cuando… – Ritsuka – gire el rostro para saber que querías – suki da yo

Me sonroje, acelere el paso y entre en la casa deseando que mamá estuviera dormida o alguna cosa así, "no quiero hablar con ella, con nadie, solo quiero…no se que quiero", pero mi cabeza me comenzó a doler, así que trate de no pensar en nada, me bañaría en la mañana, tome una pastilla para dormir y me eché en la cama. Después de eso no supe más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*SOUBI POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una vez que deje a Ritsuka, camino a casa, marque el numero de la persona que mas odiaba, sin embargo se que podría saber algo respecto a aquellas marcas.

- bueno? – su voz del otro lado sonaba tranquila e inexpresiva como siempre

- soy yo, Soubi

- Soubi-kun – creo que te impresionó un poco – a que se debe tu llamada?

- existe alguna forma de cambiar de nombre?

- …- callaste un momento – lo dices por ti?

- solo pregunte si existía la forma, la hay?

- tengo entendido que no, pero…podría ser…

- como?

- no lo se, yo creo que debe hacerse un sacrificio muy grande, de modo que se demuestre la razón por la que se quiere el cambio de nombre o algo así, porque la pregunta?

- por nada, gracias – colgué no quería escudarlo mas.

Aun pensaba "que clase de sacrificio podría…", la respuesta llego a mi, "yo no seria capaz de hacerlo, no a el, por que a Ritsuka…". El celular sonó, creí que podría ser el.

- hola

- Soubi-kun – otra vez su voz – analice tu pregunta y creo saber exactamente lo que quieres – no dije nada así que continuaste – tanto quieres a ese niño, loveless, no entiendo del todo tu razón, pero, sabes que eso no sería una buena idea, no esta entrenado para ser un sacrifice y tu quieres renunciar a tu nombre, por el?, bueno de cualquier modo, sabes en que puede consistir ese sacrificio que te mencione, verdad? – volví a colgar, ya sabia lo que necesitaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Regrese a casa, aunque tampoco quisiera estar ahí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN SOUBI POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Me desperté justo a tiempo, me aliste y salí casi corriendo de la casa, tenía el tiempo justo, fue entonces cuando vi a esa persona, le daba cierto parecido a Soubi, solo que el era mas grande y tenía el pelo corto, cruce la calle, pero cuando llegue al otro lado, vi que se alejaba, caminaba hacia la otra calle, lo seguí, aunque no sabia realmente por que, di vuelta a la calle, lo encontré ahí, recargado en un poste

- disculpe…

- sígueme, loveless – ya no dude mas, ese hombre pertenecía a las Siete Lunas, camine detrás de el, hasta que sentí como chocaba con el, busque la razón de porque se había detenido, se giro hacia mi y no se como, pero después de eso no recuerdo mas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Riku-sensei subió a Ritsuka a un auto cercano, se metió en el y arranco, condujo hasta la escuela de las Siete Lunas, un lugar apartado, estaciono el coche cerca de la entrada, y saco al chico que aun estaba inconsciente. Entro en el edificio y camino hasta su oficina, sin darse cuenta de que Natsuo vio a Ritsuka, corrió donde su sacrifice y le contó todo.

- y ya lo sabrá Soubi?

- no se – Youji saco el celular y escribió un mensaje.

- listo, lo demás es cosa de el - ambos chicos se fueron

Soubi reviso el mensaje que recién le había llegado "Riku-sensei tiene a Ritsuka en las Siete Lunas. Atte: Natsuo y Youji". No creyó lo que le decían los zeros, así que marco al celular se Ritsuka, el chico no le contesto así que comenzó a preocuparse, marco el numero de Natsuo

- hola

- Natsuo, soy Soubi

- eso pensé, soy Youji

- porque saben que sensei tiene a Ritsuka

- Natsuo vio como Riku-sensei lo cargaba a su oficina

- voy para allá, adiós

En cuanto colgó, agarro su chamarra y salio del departamento y espero el autobús que lo llevara a la escuela, era temprano, no pasaban de las once de la mañana, abordo el transporte, no quería ni imaginar lo que Riku podría hacerle.

Cuando llego todo parecía tranquilo, los zeros lo esperaban en la puerta, pero lo que realmente quería era llegar con su antiguo maestro.

- donde esta?

- tranquilízate, el esta bien, al parecer no le hizo nada.

- están en la oficina de sensei – respondió Natsuo, sabía lo preocupado que debía encontrarse Soubi, el estarían de la misma manera si se hubieran llevado a Youji.

- gracias – se encamino a la oficina de aquella persona, recordaba perfectamente el camino.

Una vez frente a la puerta, entro lo encontró sentado frente a su computadora, haciendo quien sabe que, levanto la mirada.

- Soubi-kun, que sorpresa

- donde esta?

- a que te refieres?

- a Ritsuka, donde esta?

- haa, loveless…

- no lo llames así

- esta ocupado, conociendo a una persona, pero ven te mostrare

El mayor salio, seguido por el rubio, caminaron a otra parte del edificio, en completo silencio, hasta detenerse frente a otra puerta.

- ahí esta

- … - el luchador abrió la puerta y entro, la biblioteca de la escuela, un lugar amplio, sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie, camino por el pasillo principal y a medida que avanzaba, un par de voces se escuchaban mas claramente, distinguió la voz de Ritsuka, así que apresuro el paso para llegar a donde provenían las voces.

Parecía ser en el centro de aquel lugar.

- Ritsuka – sus ojos no lo engañaban, Ritsuka estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo

- Soubi, que bueno que llegaste – el chico corrió a donde se encontraba su combatiente

- estas bien? – el chico asintió – quien es el?

- dice…dice que el es mi luchador


	4. Chapter cuatro: desobediencia

**Capítulo cuatro: desobediencia**

No pudiste evitar sorprenderte, ambos sabíamos que si esto llegaba a pasar, no podríamos estar más tiempo juntos.

- Soubi-kun hay algo que quiero mostrarte – aquel hombre hizo una seña a alguien - ven

Detrás de uno de los estantes salió una persona que ambos conocíamos perfectamente, solo que según nosotros, esa persona estaba muerta.

- Seimei – sentí que me soltaste, te mire, pero no supe descifrar lo que era realmente lo que había en tus ojos, miedo o sorpresa.

- Ritsuka y Soubi, ambos aquí, vamos Soubi, no te alegras de verme?

- no dijiste nada, solo caminaste hacia el.

- Soubi – intente detenerte pero me ignoraste, creo que el poder mi hermano sobre ti es muy fuerte aun.

- que pasa Ritsuka tu tampoco te alegras de verme?, dime te ha tratado bien?

- tu…tu estas muerto – "debo estar soñando"

El maestro de Soubi, se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, mientras Seimei le decía algo a Soubi, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el otro chico, no recuerdo ni siquiera su nombre, se acerco a mi.

- te probare que yo soy tu luchador, no puedes luchar mas con el

- cállate!

- lo que el dice es cierto – ese hombre estaba comenzando a molestarme – demuéstrale Seimei. – mi hermano asintió

- Soubi – te quedaste callado – te ordeno que inicies el sistema –negaste con la cabeza – no te atrevas a desobedéceme o acaso quieres que te castigue? – te tomo del brazo, no se que hizo, pero en tu cara hubo un gesto de dolor.

- bien, lo haré yo – el chico a mi lado se me adelanto - inicio de sistema

- NO!! – no me hizo caso.

- declaro el inicio de una batalla de poderes – aun contra mi voluntad, lo hizo, pero Soubi aun tenía que aceptar.

- aceptamos

- no!, Soubi, no! –me miraste como pidiendo perdón

- sombras transfórmense en fuego y conviertan en cenizas al enemigo – el fuego ardió, pero no parecía afectar ni a mi hermano, ni a Soubi.

- aire llevate al fuego a donde provino, envuelvelos en un tornado de calor de mas de mil grados.

- Soubi…- no podía creer que Soubi hubiera contraatacado y mas de ese, en todo el tiempo que luche a su lado, jamás había visto ese tipo de ataques, ni esa expresión de ausencia en su rostro; el calor se notaba ya.

- defensa! – pero ni siquiera eso pudo detenerlo. El calor se intensifico, al punto de que respirar quemaba, una fuerte presión apareció en mis muñecas, restricción, dos cadenas que colgaban de las cerraduras

- agua acaba con el fuego y corta al enemigo en mil pedazos – varios chorros de agua parecieron, para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba mi hermano y Soubi. De nuevo su defensa, solo que esta vez, si logro herir a Seimei un poco, pero para lograr restringirlo

- Soubi!, concéntrate! – los reclamos de mi hermano, jamás lo había visto de ese modo, parecía otra persona.

- agua, conviértete en agujas de hielo y acaba al enemigo – este chico definitivamente tenia algo de Soubi, si bien se parecía a mi en su físico, su forma de actuar, era como la de el. Incluso su forma de atacar era muy similar.

- ah! Soubi, idiota!, que crees que haces, termina con ellos de una ves! – Seimei lucia bastante alterado

- basta Seimei, me pides que lastime a tu propio hermano – Seimei le dio una bofetada

- dije, acábalos!! – no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, mi propio hermano, pidiéndole a Soubi, mi luchador, que acabara conmigo

- relámpago, acaba con el enemigo con una descarga de mas de mil volts – los relámpagos obedecieron las ordenes de mi luchador, pero al parecer, Soubi no hizo nada para defenderse el y proteger a mi hermano.

Una fuerte luz los envolvió, al parecer la batalla había terminado, un relámpago ilumino la habitación y pude ver a Seimei, tenía un mechón de cabello de Soubi en su mano, al parecer lo había golpeado.

- porque no acabaste con ellos? – Soubi no le respondía – dejaste que me hicieran daño, me desobedeciste! – otra rayo cayo y en ese momento lo vi, Seimei había pateado a Soubi

- basta!! – todos me miraron

- Ritsuka

- deja en paz a Soubi – me acerque a mi hermano y le tome la mano con la que detenía a mi luchador, lo soltó pero fue solo para tomarme del brazo y darme una bofetada

- no te metas, el es MI luchador

- renunciaste a el cuando me lo dejaste – Soubi me tomo el hombro

el que se autonombraba mi luchador, el otro loveless, desapareció de nuestra vista, Riku-sensei se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a nosotros.

- Soubi-kun…- la mano de Soubi se tenso sobre mi hombro al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre llamándolo – creo que debes decidir a quien servirás

- … - no respondiste nada, mire la sonrisa que se curvaba en el rostro de Seimei, te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste – corre – yo asentí – yo…solo serviré…a Ritsuka – me empujaste y empecé a correr.

La lluvia caía afuera, pero eso no nos importaba en este momento, pase a un lado de mi hermano quien aun parecía impresionado por tu repuesta, corriste después de mi y me alcanzaste, te seguí por los pasillos de aquella escuela, hasta que llegamos a la salida, empujaste la puerta y ambos salimos por ella, seguimos corriendo por el camino, mientras nos mojaba la lluvia.

Nos detuvimos en una parada lejana a ese lugar que se que detestas. Sin decir nada esperamos el autobús que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad.

Por suerte no tardo en pasar, subimos a el, complemente mojados, nos sentamos al fondo, donde saque el celular que tiempo atrás me regalaste, mire la hora, pasaban de las 8, mande un mensaje a Yayoi, pidiéndole que me cubriera que me quedaría en tu casa. Marque a casa y deje un mensaje a mamá en el contestador, diciéndole que pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo.

Después de eso, guarde el aparato y espere a que llegáramos a tu casa, no quería dejarte solo, no después de haber visto a mi hermano, mucho menos después de todo lo que paso.


	5. Chapter cinco: cambio de nombre

**Capitulo cinco: cambio de nombre**

Llegamos a casa de Soubi, nos quitamos los zapatos y el dejo su chamarra en una silla, no se por que pero aunque acaba de ver a mi hermano, no me sentía feliz, ni triste, al contrario me sentía………desilusionado, creí que él era diferente, Soubi jamás me dijo nada respecto a como era mi hermano con el, creo que el no quería que la imagen que tenía de Seimei fuera distinta. "Soubi es…realmente…no encuentro la palabra, solo se que lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado, de hecho creo que es…amor"

Soubi me tomo de los hombros ambos estábamos mojados por la lluvia, pero curiosamente sus manos no estaban frías, me levanto el rostro.

- estas bien?

- si – realmente estaba bien, solo que aun estaba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar – por que, porque Seimei te trato de ese modo? – levante la mirada

- …- no respondiste

- dime – esta vez yo te hice que me vieras a los ojos, me miraste con tristeza, te acercaste a mí y besaste mis labios, no me negué, al contrario lo correspondí, tus manos comenzaron a empujarme hasta que tope con la pared, donde me acorralaste, tomaste mis manos con las tuyas, como si pensaras que huiría, después de un rato, las colocaste en tus hombros, me soltaste y pasaste tus manos por mi pecho, haciendo que por donde tus manos pasaban, se me erizaba la piel.

Una de tus manos llego a mi espalda, para colarse a mi piel, tu otra mano comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa del uniforme, mi mano comenzó a jugar con tu cabello, mientras con la otra acariciaba tu espalda.

Nos separamos solo para tomar más aire, volví a besar tus labios, "me fascinan"; mientras te rodeaba con mis brazos el cuello, pegándome completamente a ti, antes terminaste de desabrochar mi camisa y colaste tus manos por debajo de la playera que usaba debajo de esta, se sentía tan bien, tus manos eran suaves y el roce de tus largos dedos, era simplemente……indescriptible…placentero.

Te empuje suavemente, para no romper el beso, sin embargo, creo que te sorprendí un poco, porque te separaste de mis labios; el calor de mi cuerpo era demasiado, aun cuando estaba empapado, te tome de la mano y te hice que me siguieras, caminaste detrás de mi, sin entender bien mis intenciones, hasta que entramos en tu habitación.

- Ritsuka no…

- shh…- te calle, sabia que si me enfrentabas de ese modo, no seria capaz de hacerlo, tome con mis manos tus hombros y te hice que te inclinaras, si bien había crecido un poco, no era suficiente para alcanzarte aun, volví a besarte pero esta vez, era diferente, te deseaba y se que tu también, si no, no me hubieras correspondió.

Volviste a empujarme, yo coopere, camine lentamente a donde tú me guiabas, sentí como cambiaba la situación, yo tenia el mando, hasta que me empujaste, "no me importa" realmente, "solo quiero demostrarte que te amo".

Sentí que topaba con tu cama, pero antes de caer en ella, mi uniforme y tu camisa cayeron al suelo, donde dentro de poco el resto de nuestra ropa iría a parar.

Tus manos volvieron a recorrer mi piel, quitando la playera que te estorbaba, rompimos el beso para deshacernos de aquella prenda; volviste a mirarme, aun no estabas convencido de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

- Ritsuka…

- Soubi – te respondí firmemente, para después abrazarte, la venda de tu cuello no estaba, así que bese la marca de tu nombre, te estremeciste.

Nos recostamos en la cama, tu encima de mi, apoyándote en tus brazos, era la primera vez que te veía sin camisa, toque suavemente tu pecho desnudo, marcando parte de el, hasta llegar a tu abdomen, donde tu pantalón me impedía seguir el camino, me sonroje un poco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sentí que mis manos temblaban, aun así, desabroche el pantalón.

Sentí que te moviste así que te mire, me regalaste una pequeña sonrisa, antes de besar mis labios, mi cuello y comenzar a bajar por mi pecho, era increíble esta sensación, tus labios calidos y tus húmedos cabellos, ambos rozando mi piel al mismo tiempo.

- mmm… - no pude evitarlo, salio de mi boca cuando pasaste tu lengua alrededor de mi ombligo y descendiste hasta donde el pantalón te permitía. Lo desabrochaste rápidamente, me alce un poco sobre mis brazos para ver que hacías, note que me mirabas como esperando mi ultimo permiso, asentí, pusiste tus manos en mi cadera y comenzaste quitar el pantalón, mientras no se como, te deshiciste también del tuyo, te sentaste al final de la cama y me miraste de nuevo.

Me sonroje, pusiste tus manos sobre mis piernas y comenzaste a subir, mientras las separabas y te acomodabas entre ellas, llegaste de nuevo a mi abdomen, me dabas besos por donde ibas subiendo, enrede mis dedos en tu cabello, que ya comenzaba a secarse, llegaste de nuevo a mi abdomen, pero te hice que te levantaras a la altura de mi rostro, para besarte una vez mas, no te negaste, ni opusiste resistencia, correspondiste a mi beso, mientras con tu mano acariciabas, por encima de mi bóxer, esa sensación era fantástica, aunque sentía pena por la forma en que esos sonidos se escapaban de mis labios y se perdían en los tuyos.

- aah! – metiste tu mano dentro de mi bóxer, haciendo que ese gemido saliera de mi boca, haciéndome romper aquel beso, me avergoncé tanto que lleve mis manos a mi boca.

- déjame oírte – negué con la cabeza – me gusta ese sonido – solo hiciste que me sonrojara mas.

No supe en que momento mis bóxers cayeron al piso, dejándome completamente desnudo ante ti, me miraste de nuevo, sentí tus labios en mi hombro, bajando de nuevo, lamiendo mis pezones, hasta que se endurecieron, besaste mi ombligo y por ultimo, lamiste mi miembro.

- huuu – otra vez se me escapo.

Lo hiciste de nuevo, para después meterlo en tu boca, esa calidez húmeda, realmente era un sensación increíble, comenzaste a sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo en tu boca, ese ritmo era tan excitante, sentía que no podría aguantarlo más, sentía como si algo dentro de mí fuera a explotar.

- So-Soubi…aah!...no…no puedo mas…mmm… - acaba de decirlo, cuando ya sentía que esa presión se liberaba, dejándome un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, uno de sus dedos estaba dentro de mí, era una extraña pero placentera sensación, un segundo dedo entro, sentí un poco de dolor, pero después que volvió a moverse dentro de mi, se me olvido ese malestar, el calor regresaba a mi cuerpo, finalmente un tercer dedo entro en mi, sin crear ni la mas mínima molestia, otro gemido salio de mis labios, creo que eso fue la señal que Soubi necesitaba, saco sus dedos de mi y se acomodo entre mis piernas, sentí su húmeda lengua lamer mi entrada.

- aaah! – eché la cabeza para atrás

Después de eso, algo se abrió paso en mí, mire a Soubi buscando la respuesta. Un dolor se apodero de todo mi trasero.

- Ritsuka, relájate, si haces eso, solo conseguirás que te duela

La visión de mis ojos se empaño, al parecer estaba llorando, no quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas se empeñaban en salir. Las senti correr por mis mejillas mientras con tus dedos limpiaste una de ellas. Abri los ojos y me dedicaste una calida sonrisa, un relámpago ilumino la habitación en ese momento, te acercaste mas y entraste mas en mi.

- aaah! – no pude callarlo, me abrazaste, como queriendo pedir disculpas por el dolor que causaste; correspondí tu abrazo, entraste un poco mas, pero antes de que otro sonido lastimera saliera de mis labios, me besaste, rápidamente sentí que el dolor se iba, seguiste entrando en mi, pero concentrarme en dos cosas se me dificulto, así que preferí concentrarme en tus labios, en tu lengua que recorría una y otra vez mi boca.

Terminaste el beso, pero no el abrazo. Te levantaste un poco.

- aaah! – sentí como te moviste en mi interior, ese sonido fue diferente a los de antes, ese demostraba placer.

Notaste el cambio, así volviste a hacerlo, uno y otra vez, hasta que no sentí nada de dolor, entonces lo hiciste, saliste un poco de mi, para después regresar, eso molestaba un poco, pero no tardo en convertirse en placer otra vez, esos sonidos que antes intente reprimir, ahora salían de mi boca con una mayor intensidad, decía tu nombre, te llamaba y tu siempre me respondías con un te amo.

Mi cadera se movía al mismo ritmo que la tuya, mis manos se aferraban a tu espalda, no quería separarme de ti, con par de movimientos me hiciste quedar encima de ti, puse mis manos en tu pecho, para poder apoyarme, mientras tus manos tomaban mi cadera, volviste a moverte dentro de mi, entrando y saliendo, con tus manos me ayudas a cargar mi propio peso, mientras continuábamos, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas intensa, no se cuanto tiempo llevamos ya, pero se perfectamente que no quiero parar, nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez que entrabas en mi, te sentía mas y mas dentro de mi, pero sinceramente, me gustaba sentirte así. Esa sensación de que algo explotaría en mi

Estaba presente de nuevo.

- Soubi…aah!...no puedo…mmm…mas

- un poco mas, Ritsuka – sentí como me apretabas más contra tu cuerpo, comencé a tener dificultad para respirar, volviste a entrar en mí y termine entre mi abdomen y el tuyo, fue entonces cuando otro relámpago ilumino el cielo, confundiéndose con mi último grito y sentí tu calidez expandiéndose en mi interior, al mismo tiempo que sentía otra vez ese dolor que quemaba en mi cuello, cerrándome la garganta, intente decir tu nombre, pero no salía ningún sonido.

Sentí el más sublime placer, acompañado del más espantoso dolor, al mismo tiempo, hasta que por fin termino. Ese dolor de mi cuello, se fue tan rápido como llego, dejándome con la satisfacción de por fin haberme podido entregar a ti.


	6. Chapter seis: nuevo nombre

**Capitulo seis: nuevo nombre**

Tus manos me tomaron de los hombros, abrí mis ojos de nuevo, note tu preocupación por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Soubi – me recargue en ti y te abrace.

- estas bien? - solo moví mi cabeza a modo de afirmación y me lleve mi mano al cuello – que pasa? – preguntaste mientras te incorporabas en la cama conmigo encima.

- nada – intente convencerte pero no funciono

- déjame ver - retiraste mi mano, la oscuridad no te dejaba ver – te lastime? –preguntaste cambiando de tema

- no – en ese momento, sentí como salías lentamente de mi – mmmhh

Me quite de encima de ti y te diste vuelta en la cama te pusiste tu ropa interior y fuiste a encender la luz, me tape con las sabanas, te volviste a acercar y te sentaste en la cama.

- déjame ver – me tomaste de la barbilla y me hiciste levantar el rostro de modo que pudieras ver, tocaste suavemente las marcas.

Acariciaste mi cabello, sentí tus manos tocar mis orejas para después no sentirlas mas. Me abrazaste.

- So-soubi…que pasa?

- ven…- me intentaste sacar de la cama pero me rehusé – que pasa?

- aun estoy desnudo – dije sonrojado, te reíste por mi comentario- por que te ríes?

- Ritsuka, después de lo que acabamos de hacer, te da pena que te vea desnudo?

- pues…- tenias razón, aun así, con la mirada busque mis bóxers y me estire para tomarlos, me los puse y salí de la cama, me jalaste al baño.

- mira – dijiste con un poco de alegría.

Levante el rostro y mire el espejo, lo primero que note fue que mis orejas ya no estaban, después, que las marcas eran mas fuertes, al igual que las anteriores ya no dolían y también se hundían en la piel, al parecer las letras eran mas legibles, trate de leer…

- d-e-v…

- beloved – me corregiste

- pero…- me gire para verte la marca en tu cuello decía lo mismo – como?, por que?

- creo…que ya no tienes mas razones para ser "Loveless"

- no…no entiendo…

- no importa…- me abrazaste – mejor…vamos a dormir

No me dejaste responder y así como me habías traído al baño, me llevaste de nuevo a la habitación, me sentí raro, aparte de confundido por lo que dijiste.

Te recostaste en la cama y me jalaste para que me acostara junto a ti, no me negué, solo que aun pensaba en tus palabras, me deje caer y me abrazaste, tu calor, tu aroma

- Soubi…

- mmm?

- te amo…-dije en un susurro, mi mente se nublo, sentí como el sueño me invadía, después, no se a que hora me quede dormido.

Abrí los ojos, me sentía realmente bien, aunque aun tenia algo se sueño, me senté en la cama, te busque pero no estabas ahí, salí de la cama y me puse mis pantalones que aun tenían algunas partes húmedas por la lluvia de anoche, salí de tu habitación, te encontré en la cocina, no sabia que decir, me sonroje al recordar lo que paso.

- buenos días, Ritsuka

- ha, si, gracias – me senté en la mesa, me preguntaste si tenia hambre y yo solo asentí

- te sientes bien?

- si…porque?

- estas algo callado

- es solo, que aun no termino de entenderlo – dije tocando las marcas de mi nuevo nombre, sonreíste

- es simple, creo que tu, ya no tienes ninguna característica para llamarte "loveless" y yo tampoco – hasta ahí estaba entendiendo – ahora eres una persona "amada", por eso tu nombre, ahora es "beloved"

- aaa…- creo que tu explicación, fue bastante clara, termine de comer mi desayuno, igual que tu. No había reparado en la hora, pero era realmente tarde, sin embargo, no me importo, no quería irme, mientras pensaba en todo eso, me descubrí mirando esas marcas de nuevo, eran tan exactas que parecían haber sido talladas en mi cuello, como un tatuaje perfecto, era la mejor prueba de que te pertenecía, al igual que mis orejas, no había reparado en ello del todo, me gustaba mi nueva imagen, pase mi mano por mi cabello, nada estorbaba para hacerlo, se sentía bien, ahora me parecía estupido haber dudado tanto tiempo para entregártelas.

- Ritsuka…- me llamaste desde la habitación, camine a donde estabas

- que pasa?

- toma – dijiste entregándome una playera limpia

- porque

- esa que traías esta sucia, la voy a lavar y después podrás usarla, también dame tu pantalón.

- pero…– no pude evitar sonrojarme, me miraste y saliste de ahí, me desvestí y me puse tu playera, respire el aroma impregnado en ella, olía a ti. Te encontré en el cuarto de lavado, te di la ropa, no tardo en estar lista, me volví a vestir con mi ropa y salimos camino a mi casa.

- sabes que tendrás que esconderlo, verdad?

- seguro…

De la nada apareció frente a nosotros el chico de ayer, el otro "loveless". Te detuviste, obvio querías saber a que había venido.

- no te preocupes – dijo el chico – me han mandado a comprobar que ya no tengo compañero

Sin dudarlo me desabotone el uniforme y le mostré la marca

- lo siento – dije sin saber exactamente porque lo decía, mientras volvía a cubrir mi nombre.

- bien, entonces, me voy…

Ambos lo vimos darse la vuelta e irse.

- creo que las Siete Lunas sabrán de esto.

- no importa…- dude – crees que ahora seamos mas fuertes, como lo eras cuando estabas con mi hermano?

- …Ritsuka…- volví mi rostro a ti – nosotros siempre hemos sido fuertes – dijiste marcando el "nosotros" – el simple hecho de estar contigo ya me hace mas fuerte – miraste mis ojos como tratando de saber si comprendía el significado de tus palabras - te amo – eso ultimo me hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

-yo…también – "te amo" quería decirlo pero no podía – también…te…amo…

Creo que lo dije te hizo sonreír, pero me sentía tan apenado que no quise mirarte. Así que me tomaste del mentón y me hiciste verte, tarde en reaccionar, ya que sentí tus labios sobre los míos, nos besamos un rato.

"Definitivamente amo a Soubi y si no supongo mal, el cambio de nombre es la prueba mas grande, aparte de mis orejas claro"

Desde la otra calle pude comprobar que había dejado a mi pequeño hermano en buenas manos, creo incluso que esta mejor con el, que como lo estaba conmigo, incluso creo que a Ritsuka siempre debió llamarse de ese modo, el realmente debió ser "beloved" en un principio……creo que después de todo, Soubi, sirvió para algo – una sonrisa se curvo en mi rostro – creo que por ahora los dejare disfrutar, pero después, volveré a darles una visita.

fin


End file.
